Reunited
by skyxfire
Summary: heh, I haven't been active in like...3 years, but I decided to continue the story and I'm gonna revamp the whole thing. If any beta readers want to help me out just give me an email. Summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This story and its characters are not mine I just felt like making a continuation of the story so please don't sue me

Please forgive my grammar mistakes if I make some... now on with the story!

( )- Sousukes's thoughts

- Kaname's thoughts

Chapter 1: Familiar Faces

10 years ago... he confessed his love, 10 years ago... he left to do his duty as a soldier, 10 years ago... he left the soldier life of Mithril. Now today he's returning to the place where it all began... Tokyo.

Sitting in the first-class section of Japan Airline was former military maniac, Sousuke Sagara. Sitting while deep in thought of how 10 years ago he met the love of his life, Kaname Chidori, through a mission. During that mission though when he lost all of his subordinates in combat he couldn't take it anymore, not wanting to see anymore killing, he took up the offer of patrol guard on the land base. For 10 years he was transferred around the globe from base to base, but now, he was promoted to Lieutenant of the land base in Tokyo.

(I wonder if Kaname is still living in Tokyo, I wonder if she's doing alright.)

His pensive mood was disturbed by the intercom ringing throughout the plane," We are now arriving at Tokyo International Airport, the time and date is 10:35 P.M, February 3, 2009.

The temp. outside is roughly 78 degrees Fahrenheit. Thank you for choosing Japan Airline, have a nice day."

As Souske stepped out side to take a breath admiring the scenery, he suddenly had a sharp pain in his heart remembering Kaname.

Kaname sighed heavily,

God doesn't this guy ever give up? Maybe I should just I should just accept his proposal...

Kaname then remembered the thick-headed Sousuke,

I wish he were still alive, since we're both around 26 we could've gotten married if we were dating...

"Alright, alright, I'll think about it, but don't get your hopes up, just because we've been dating for 2 years doesn't mean you get to propose to me so suddenly."

As Kaname slowly walked home she could feel the part of her heart that felt like it was ripped out when Sousuke had to leave Tokyo and he never came back. She spent the last 10 years trying to fill that hole. Her train of thought was disturbed when she suddenly heard a clanking sound, she turned around and to her horror she found an enormous armslave towering over her. The armslave suddenly picked her up and said, " If you want her to live throw all your valuables on the floor!"

What a great day, first i got proposed to again, and now an armslave took ME of all the people of the world as hostage. God I wish Sousuke were here, he'd know what to do.

As Souske walked down the big street admiring the familiar scenes he took a big breath and smiled,

(Wow, what a great day, I can't believe its been so long since I've been here it seems like in 10 years this place has become an entirely different place.)

He suddenly heard a mass of screams coming from about 3 blocks down and he saw a massive armslave holding someone.

(Ah great, I guess it's up to me now, not much of a choice.)

He swiftly ran down the street to where the commotion was and he suddenly saw long wavy blue hair from the armslave and it kindled painful memories,

(Could it be...?)

He took out his gun and he made 5 clean shots to the armslaves head but he made sure not to kill the person inside. He noticed that the person the armslave was holding was holding was suddenly dropped, so he quickly ran over to where she was being dropped and made it just in the the nick of time. Unfortunately instead of catching her, all he did was break her fall.

(Eh te te te te, that hurt, I wonder if the girl's alright... )

As he opened his eyes, his jaw dropped,

(Holy sh...)

As Kaname slowly opened her eyes she saw her savior,

Damn he could've cut me some slack, eh my aching back

As she looked at who it was to thank him, she almost passed out again.

...no way...

This is my first fan-fiction so please review and tell me what I can improve, domo arigato


	2. Unwanted Memories

A/N: Once again I am telling you that none of the characters are mine except maybe some that I might make up in the near future!

Please forgive me if I spell any of the names wrong, I'm not very good with them.

( )- Sousuke

Kaname

( )- Simultaneous thoughts

Chapter 2: Unwanted Memories

"Holy shit... is that you Sousuke?"

"M-m-ms.Chidori... a-are you ok...?"

(Its either the luckiest day of my life... or the worst...)

"S-sousuke?'

Kaname jumped up and started whacking him.

"AIEEEE! SOUSUKE SAGARA! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAITED FOR YOU?"

She suddenly broke down and started hugging him crying.

_Flashback_

Kaname walked up cheerfully to Sousuke's door to walk to school with him, and when she got there, there was a note saying, "I'm sorry Kaname, I have been called to another mission, please forgive me, I'm sorry I couldn't say it before... I love you Kaname, I truly do, although I'm not sure when I'll be back from my mission... I promise, I'll be back..."

_End Flashback_

" I still remember your promise... I waited for you... why now... why now?"

Kaname broke down into tears again,

"Uhhhhhh, Ms. Chidori? Everyone's looking at us..."

Kaname looked around and noticed it too, everyone was standing there staring in a mix of awe, sympathy, and jealousy. She then looked at Sousuke and told him to follow her.

"Sousuke hurry up, my house is close to here."

"Uhhhhh, ok?"

When they reached the house, she quickly went in and Sousuke followed. Kaname shoved him onto the couch and said,

"Alright, you're gonna tell me everything... unless you wanna die of course..."

"Ok, ok, it all began about ten years ago, as you know..."

_Flashback_

"Sargent Sousuke Sagara, you are to report to Tokyo Bay by 0800 hours. A drop ship will pick you up from there and take you back to base. Your duty to protect Kaname Chidori is now over, your new assignment will be told to you once you come back to base."

Sousuke just sat there in shock,

(No, no, it just can't be, I have to leave Kaname...?)

"I understand, I will leave immediately."

Sousuke carefully packed all his clothes, and as he was rushing out, he quickly wrote a note and put it on the door. As soon as he did that he got on his bike and quickly rode to the bay. As stated the drop ship was waiting there and he went back to the submarine. When he reached the control center, Captain Tesstarosa, quickly greeted him and asked him to sit down.

"Sousuke I'm sorry to tell you... but Gauron was seen in America and we think he's planning to set up a base there..."

A/N: Well how was it? Sorry for the shortness of the update, I was gettin tired! Weelll, please tell more people to read this, pleaseeeee? Please review! I really appreciate it! Domo Arigato!

P.S The next chapter will start with the cont. of the flashback.


	3. Lost Love?

A/N: Once again I am telling you that none of the characters are mine except maybe some that I might make up in the near future!

Please review more ppl, i need some ideas, and vote if u want sousuke x kaname or sousuke x ...

If I make any mistakes, dont sure me! Just tell me calmly!

( )- Sousuke

- Kaname

( )- Simultaneous thoughts

Ch. 3- Lost Love?

"... so Sousuke I'm counting on you to infiltrate the base. Urzu 6 and Urzu 2 will not accompany you on this mission. In abount 0500 hours approximately 8 skilled pilots will come as backup. Arbalest will be sent shortly after, and class A weaponry will be supplied. After this mission you will have the option to resign, or to continue working."

" Thank you madam captain, I will think about that offer."

" Alright Sousuke, I'm counting on you. Pack your bags and you will depart immediately."

_15 MINUTES LATER_

( Whew, at least I got first class on this plane. I feel so tired...)

_13 HOURS LATER – LOS ANGELES _

" Passengers, we are now arriving at LAX, the temperature is currently 79 degrees Fahrenheit. The time is 10:38 A.M thank you for riding on Japan Airlines, please come again."

As Sousuke stepped outside, he was so happy to be able to stretch his legs after a long 13 hours.

( I guess I should get going to my apartment...)

Suddenly he heard a blast right behind him. As he slowly turned around, he saw 4 armslaves about 100 ft. away from him.

(Oh shit, what the hell...)

He slowly reached for his pocket for a weapon...when he realized he didnt have one because of security...

(oh shit...)

And then everything went black...

_MEANWHILE..._

"Sousuke will be back...won't he...he always comes back..."

_6:00 P.M, MIDDLE OF THE GRAND CANYON_

As Sousuke slowly regained consciousness he noticed that he was no longer in the bright, cheerful city of L.A ... by the looks of it, he was in a completely opposite place. It was dark, bleak, and anything BUT cheerful. When he saw a shadow creeping from the outskirts of the tent he was in he pretended like he was still unconscious but when he saw who came in he couldn't help but make a snarl...

(Gauron...that bastard...)

But that yelp was one to many...Gauron noticed and he quickly pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sousuke's head.

"So nice of you to join us..."

A/N READ AND REVIEW! IM RUNNIN OUT OF IDEAS!AIEEEEEE! Oh well! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for such a short one... weeeelllllll r and r!


End file.
